


Day 14 - Torture

by broken_fannibal



Series: Whumptober 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Bruises, Caretaking, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Gen, Hugs, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Torture, Whump, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: “I was tortured for six hours straight, Sammy.  Just gimme a fucking break.”





	Day 14 - Torture

“I was tortured for six hours straight, Sammy.” Dean stared back at his brother with empty eyes. “Just gimme a fucking break.” His voice was rough.

Sam watched him limp away, saw him stumbling a few times until he was out of sight. He waited a bit before he went to Deans room. He found his brother passed out on his belly on top the duvet. His legs dangled over the edge of the bed.

Sam sighed. He’d do his best to make Dean even a bit more comfortable. He’d take care of him, his big brother.

Sam took off Deans shoes, carefully turned him onto his back. Dean winced in his sleep.

Sam saw the bruises and swellings on Deans face. He should check him for other injuries that might not be visible to him now. He pulled Dean up, so he fully lay on the bed and put a pillow under his head. First, he took off Deans shirt and t-shirt, he figured injuries would be worse there. And they were.

Sam winced and took a deep breath.

Deans belly and chest were littered with purple and red bruises of different sizes. Some were already blue. There were small dark red spots on Deans shoulders and collarbones. When Sam leaned closer, he realised they were burn marks. He felt tears prickle in his eyes. Dark purple bruises wrapped around Deans wrists like bracelets.

Sam took a shaking breath and felt tears run down his cheeks. He wiped them away and got a cold wet towel from the bathroom to put on Deans face to get the swelling to go down.

He pulled Deans jeans off to find the reason he had been limping. It was one of his ankles. Sam worried it might be broken but when he inspected it, he realised it wasn’t. Probably sprained. He got another cold wet towel to wrap around Deans ankle, draped the blanket over Dean and got another one from the closet. He took the towel on Deans face away.

Sam stood next to the bed for a while and watched his brother. Took in his slack expression, listened to his slow breathing. Dean looked fragile like this.

Several minutes later Sam decided he couldn’t leave his brother alone. So he carefully pulled him to one side of the bed and lay down on the other. Luckily the beds in the bunker were pretty big.

 

When Dean woke up everything hurt, there wasn’t a part of his body that didn’t scream.

He just wanted to fall asleep again. He wanted to be numb for a while longer but apparently, he didn’t even deserve that.

He closed his eyes again. Even breathing hurt.

When Sam woke up the first thing he did was look at his brother.

Dean was staring up at the ceiling.

Sam sat up. “Hey.” he said softly.

Dean closed his eyes for a few seconds. He turned his head towards Sam, his eyes were dull but he didn’t say anything.   
Sam swallowed hard and got up to get Dean something to drink.   
He found a small bottle and sat down next to Dean on the bed. Carefully, he slid a hand under the back of his brothers’ head and tilted it up while he held to bottle to his lips.   
Dean drank a few gulps.   
Sam put the bottle back on the nightstand and wiped a stray drop of water off his brothers’ cheek.   
Silence spread between them.   
Sam didn’t know what to say. He’d have expected his brother to talk by now. He had thought Dean would complain that he didn’t need pampering. But he didn’t. He didn’t seem like himself at all.   
“Dean?” Sam said after a while.   
Dean looked at him.   
“Do you wanna take a shower? Or a bath?” He asked in a calm tone.   
Dean sighed. “Bath.”   
It was the first word he had spoken today. His voice was rough, broken. Hoarse.   
He had been screaming not too long ago.   
Sam felt a shiver run down his spine at the realisation. “I’ll run you a warm bath. I’ll get you when it’s ready.”   
He was getting up but stopped when he felt a light touch to his arm accompanied by a low grunt.   
He looked back at Dean.   
Dean rolled onto his side and shuffled to the edge of the bed. He stopped and winced. His head dropped back onto the bed. It hurt too much.   
Sam got the hint and helped Dean get up. They walked to the bathroom and Dean leaned towards the toilet. Sam opened the lid and steadied Dean while he slid down his underwear.   
Dean heaved a sigh when he finally sat.   
Sam went to the bathtub and turned on the water. He went back into Deans room and got the towel for his ankle.   
When he came back Dean sat on the toilet with his eyes closed and his head leaned against the wall.   
Sam checked the temperature and turned it a little colder.   
  
Everything hurt. The cold tiles against the back of his head were some relief. They gave him something to hold on to, something to connect him to reality. He wanted to scream, to cry, to curl up and die. But he couldn’t do that to Sam. So he kept his eyes closed and focused on taking one breath after the other. No matter how much it hurt, he kept going. It’s what he had always done.   
His lungs burned, the muscles over his ribs protested with every breath he took.   
A voice cut the through the pain.   
“Dean?”   
Sam.   
Dean forced his eyes open.   
“There you go. Come on.”   
Dean frowned at him.   
“Your bath is ready.” Sam said.   
Dean made a small noise and nodded.   
Sam helped him get up.   
Slowly, they made their way to the bathtub.

Dean stilled when they stood beside it.

“Can you- Should I-?” Sam stuttered.

Dean frowned. He took a deep breath- which was a mistake. It hurt like hell. He exhaled shakily. Then he lifted a foot over the edge of the tub. He yelped when he set it in the water.

“Is it too warm?” Sam asked, his grip on Dean tightened. He realised it was the foot with the sprained ankle.

Dean shook his head. Carefully, he lifted the other foot over the edge of the tub.

Sam lowered him into the water. It was difficult to keep up the slow pace, but he’d have to.

Then Dean sat. He stretched out his legs.

Sam folded a towel and put it under Deans head.

“Thanks.” It was quiet, rough, barely audible.

Sam felt a smirk tug at the corner of his mouth. “Sure. Just don’t fall asleep.” He picked up the water bottle and made Dean drink some more of it.

“I won’t.” Dean answered. His voice was slowly getting better, less rough. But it was still very quiet.

“Want me to wash your hair?” Sam asked.

Dean frowned for a moment. Then he nodded.

So Sam poured some water over Deans hair, then he grabbed the shampoo. He took his time massaging it in.

Dean gave little satisfied sighs.

Sam got him to sit up and rinsed his hair.

He sat on the floor next to the tub and smiled at his brother.

A tiny smile formed on Deans cracked lips.

Sams grin widened. “Do you want some breakfast? You can stay in here a bit longer, I’ll help you out when I come back.”

Dean nodded.

Sam patted his shoulder and got up.

Dean sighed and leaned his head back.

 

Sam hurried to the kitchen. He made a lot of sandwiches, he didn’t know how hungry Dean was but he figured that bringing more couldn’t hurt. He also packed some water bottles.

Back in Deans room, he set everything down on the nightstand and went back into the bathroom.

Dean opened his eyes when he heard him enter.

He got another towel and stood next to the tub for a moment.

“It’s probably best if I drain the water and then dry you off. Don’t think you can stand for that long yet, right?”

Dean nodded.

Sam pushed up his sleeve and reached into the water to pull the plug. He dried off Deans hair, his shoulders, his arms. He slowed down and kept his touch light when he moved to his brothers’ chest and belly.

Dean still winced.

“Sorry.” Sam whispered.

Dean hummed. “Not your fault.”

Sam got up and put a towel down on the lid of the toilet before getting Dean out of the tub. He dried him off and then got him some clothes. Dressing was another challenge but after a lot of struggling, they managed.

It took a minute until Dean was ready to move again. His muscles screamed, even from the little 

movements.

Sam slung an arm around his brothers’ waist and helped him back to the bed. He had gotten a few more pillows and propped them up against the headboard.

Dean sighed. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

Sam looked at him, he realised it would take a while until his brother was back to normal.

He set the plate down next to Dean and nudged him.

Dean grumbled but opened his eyes. A small grin tucked at the corner of his mouth. He reached for a sandwich and slowly began to eat.

Sam took one too.

 

When all the sandwiches were gone, Sam handed Dean a water bottle.

Dean put it back on the nightstand himself after he drank.

They sat in silence for a while.

Sam shuffled closer. “Dean?”

Dean lifted his head and looked at him.

Sam paused. Then he leaned closer and pulled his brother in for a hug.

Dean made a surprised sound but didn’t resist.

He wrapped his arms around Dean, caressed his back. After a minute he felt Dean hug him back.

While it was nice, it reminded him that Dean wasn’t okay. He usually wasn’t like this at all.

Sam swallowed hard, Dean was still pretty messed up from what happened the day before. And it would take a while for him to recover.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
